bounty hunter ezra
by stan rules
Summary: Ezra, exiled son of mandalore, bounty hunter, and jedi. Three packages rolled into one. He will go on a journey with the Ghost Crew to fight the Empire and to prove to his family he belongs with them. Who is his mandalorian family that abandoned him?
1. chapter 1

**Story takes place when Ezra meets the Ghost Crew for the first time. And he has quite a number of suprises. I don't own star wars rebels or any of its characters.**

 **Ezra's** **Pov**

Looking over the ledge of the rail, seeing the market from way up high reminds me of my family. Before that fateful day happened. Before the Empire took them away. Gathering my dual blasters, the dark saber, vibro blade, few grenades, and a E-11 light blaster rifle- courtesy of a storm trooper who gave it "willingly"- I went off with a few guns to the black market in trade of gear and money. Hopped off the tower and stared at the sky seeing one thing I hated. _Star destroyers._ "must be here for the rebels on lothal." I said.

Hopping onto the speeder I raced for the black market. An hour later I got over 4,000 credits, some power cells, a red kyber crystal, and managed to steal a few parts for a miniature mandolorian shield. _Perhaps this will prove to them that I do belong in Clan Bridger._ Looking down on

my wrist where the family Crest is. _Well it's now time for my daily, time to mess with some bucket heads._ Running on the roof tops I notice a lasat, a mandalorian, and a man in green clothing. _Interesting bunch. They must mean business._ Feeling the force calling out to me. _Why does it call them out to me? Time to follow._ **Kanan's Pov** The force was warning me of something. Something may go wrong this time. "Sabine, Zeb, keep your eyes out peeled and sharp. I have a feeling today won't be our lucky day." "understood." Both said simultaneously. "Let's try to hurry this up." **Ezra's Pov** Running past them and bumping into the man. "watch it kid." "My apologies sir." Noticing the man's face clearly as one of the rebels of Lothal. I start running away onto the rooftops, seeing they're heading to a imperial convoy I decide to follow them. Seeing the imperial convoy, I pale. There are at least 60 Imperials, even the Shadow troopers are here! These guys are in big trouble if they decide to attack this convoy. Getting my dual pistols ready incase to help them.

 _Thats the first chapter for my new series I'm making. Comment on how you think this is so far. Be as honest as possible. I'll post a second chapter tomorrow morning or afternoon._


	2. the meeting

Story takes place when Ezra meets the Ghost Crew for the first time. And he has quite a number of suprises. I don't own star wars rebels or any of its characters.

 **kanan's** Pov

"Sabine, throw some miracles onto the left side. Zeb head to the roof up on your right and lay down covering fire while Sabine and I get the cargo." "You sure you want to do this? I mean, there's 60 storm troopers and some shadow troopers, it's a force to be reckon with." "We need the cargo Zeb so just get into positions you two." watching as Zeb takes his position on the roof and Sabine walking off to the left, grabbing out my blaster and shoot a few cans of fuel near a group of storm troopers. _BOOM_ **Sabine's Pov** Seeing kanan started the fire fight, I threw a few of my miracles into a large group of storm troopers. "Hey bucket heads! Have some color!" A few seconds later and the area was lit up in beautiful red and orange flames. Taking my dual Westar pistols out, I start firing on the storm troopers while running to kanan to retrieve the cargo.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_ _That's one down, two down, three down, and four down. I'm on a roll!_ Kanan, I'm here by the cargo. where are you?!?" shooting some more bucket head, I feel a tap on the shoulder. Punching the person behind me turns out it was Kanan. "Never sneak up on a mandalorian!" "Duly noted." Blasting the door open we see something truly unexpected. A man in black armor and and holding a staff.

"Kanan mind telling me who's that?!" "Sabine run, it's an Emperor shadow guard!" "Kriff!" Blasting him with my pistols In speed and precision he manages to either dodge or block with his staff which now has a red saber coming out the top. _Oh kriff, this isn't a good day is it._ Tossing a miracle at him and running out. Few seconds later the ship blows up in flames. "Kanan, he's dead. Right?" wish I never said that, the Shadow guard comes out the destroyed ship like nothing happened to him at all. "Kanan what do we do now?" As Kanan shoots some bucket heads, "Zeb we gotta go now! Sabine, we're meeting up with Hera now!"

 **Zeb's Pov**

Shooting down bucket heads and having a bad feeling about this wasn't fun. Especially shooting shadow troopers. They're harder to shoot and kill. They're much more better than the average bucket head. Seeing as Sabine threw a miracle in the ship and didn't come out with the cargo meant one thing only. The mission went south. Few things can scare me. And what I saw made me scared alright. An Emperor shadow guard was here.

Those guards are force sensitives. They're hand picked by a another Force User to kill off any jedi. And I put down rebellions. Just like my home world. Empire used TI-ION disrupters on my people and the Shadow Guard were there to take down the jedi that were on my planet. They killed the jedi and any Lasats that got in their way.

Shooting at the Shadow guard, but he blocks all incoming blasts with ease. "Zeb we gotta go now!" there goes my cue. Jumping down from the roof onto the ground and shooting at whatever remaining bucket heads were left. Saw something on a roof...a boy I think. As soon as I saw him, he left. Running to Kanan and Sabine. "Did you get the package?" "Does it look like we have the package Zeb??" Sabine being this scared is just amazing and horrifying.

"We're meeting up with Hera near that old communications tower." Seeing the speeders gave us a relief. Getting on mine and seeing as the others left. _Karabast._ Shooting forward to the old tower I hear Hera on the comm. " _what happened out there?! bucket heads from a 5 mile radius are converging!"_ "We ran into a shadow guard!" Heras breath hitched. " _A shadow guard!" "_ Yes, a shadow guard! we're on the way to the old communications tower Hera." Hearing Hera sighing and saying " _Alright, but be careful." "will do."_ Catching up to Kanan and Sabine I'm yelling. "Did you guys see a kid on the roof tops when we were running?" Kanan looks confused. "A kid?" "Yeah a kid." Sabine yells at me, "you're going crazy, no kid would be near an imperial fight." _She's right at that point._ Before I could've said anything Kanan spoke, "There's the communications tower! just a little furthermore!"

Just as I was about to be happy we hear tie fighters and see imperial troops transports.

"Ah Karabast!"

"Incoming!" all I saw was a green ray coming at us and then all I saw was darkness.

 **Ezra's Pov** (Happy?)

 _Damn they got guts to do this._ Seeing as they attack the transport. "This battle is going well i suppose." Shooting a few bucket heads. _The Lasat never the wiser._ A few minutes later I hear the transport blow up. _I guess they got what they came for._ Boy was I wrong. A Shadow guard decides to come out the transport. _that's why they blew it up._ "Zeb we gotta go now!" Seeing the man in green armor yell at the big purple Lasat named Zeb. _He's smart enough to retreat._ Running along the rooftops I see Zeb running and he looks at me he turns his head away to check again. Only to see I'm not there. I'm on the other side of the rooftop.

Jumping off and onto my speeder I hear Zeb yelling into his communicator. Hacking into their signal I only heard " _...we're on the way to the old communications tower..."_ before I dropped my communicator into a hole that led to the sewers. _Karabast was my favorite._ Taking a few short cuts to my tower. I managed to get there in time to set up some defenses incase they brought some "friends."

Hearing the sound of Tie fighters coming i got my gear on and finished my miniature

mandalorian wrist shield, along with my lightsaber I was working on. _Yes! both are complete!_ Celebrating mentally I feel the tower shake. Getting out of my tower I noticed, the Lasat, Mandalorian and the man were lying face flat on the ground. Bucket heads were coming out to their respective transport.

There has to be at least 70 or 80 bucket heads. Feeling something dark and angry from one of the transports. _it's the Shadow guard._ The three were waking up and the bucket heads were getting closer. Jumping off my tower and landing infront of the now awakened rebels. "who are you?" the mandalorian said in a weak voice. "Your salvation." "Halt in the name of it Empire!" Using the force I pushed him along with five others a few feet away. Hearing a gasp from the man. "Another survivor." pulling out my newly formed lightsaber, two sabers came out from both ends. Of course in the color red. "it's fun time now." Charging into the horde of bucket heads, slashing down and upward. Taking bucket heads down in one slash, while dodging blaster fire. Pulling out my pistol and putting my lightsaber away. Shooting the bucket heads with precision and shooting tie fighters down with precision and ease. "This is child's play!"

 **Sabine's Pov**

Waking up from being blasted by a tie fighter and someone crouched down infront of you isn't the way I wanted. Asking who he was and answering, your salvation. Doesn't help at all. Him pushing bucket heads with the force doesn't help either. Hearing Kanan gasp and saying over and over, "Another survivor." doesn't help. But watching this man pull out a red double sided lightsaber. Only used by the sith and dark force users doesn't help calm anyone. seeing this man take down bucket heads with ease and precision makes me go in awe. Changing from lightsaber to blaster and still managing to take them down while dodging blaster fire. Taking down tie fighters with a Canon is easy. Taking them down with a pistol is harder. and he's taking them down with ease. _who is this man._

 **Kanan's Pov**

Seeing this man save us and take down storm troopers with his lightsaber, _even though it's red ill have to be cautious still._ Then switching to his blaster and still taking them down with such skill. _His blaster skills match with sabine..._ my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a tie fighter crash. "Sabine did he take that tie fighter down?" "Yes he did." Nearly all the storm troopers are gone all that's left are about 15. "He took 4 squads out Kanan on his own!" Seeing a tie fighter crash into a group of storm troopers.

"He's powerful in the force Sabine." "He is."

 **Ezra's Pov**

Shooting down bucket heads and using a force is so much fun. Pulling out the dark saber and vibro blade -while hearing the mandolorian gasp from me having a dark saber -and Slashed the remaining bucket heads and threw a tie fighter at a group of them. Few minutes later I was panting and tired. _that was fun._

"what no thanks you two?" They're just gaping. "what?" They're pointing behind me. Turning around is the Shadow guard. "Oh. That's why?" Pulling out my lightsaber and charging at the guard. Slashing and parrying his strikes. We got into a Saber lock and punched him in the face. Slashing downward and cutting his pike in half. using the force to choke him, slam him into the ground and cut him in half.

 _Put your comments below and suggestions on the story below. I'll update tomorrow morning or afternoon._ **Enjoy chapter two**


	3. author note

**Sorry for not updating but tomorrow morning or afternoon ill be posting up two chapters consider this your gifts (lol) for encouraging me. Since this is my first series ill be doing. either pm me suggestions or in the comments section and ill leave author notes (before a chapter is posted) stating who's idea was it and that I'll put it up. if you're username isn't there. its either that it'll complicate the story as it goes or ill use your suggestions more one shots, mini stories or series ill be making.** **thanks again for your support. Night**


	4. the escape and new mission

Story takes place when Ezra meets the Ghost Crew for the first time. And he has quite a number of suprises. I don't own star wars rebels or any of its characters.

 **Kanan's Pov**

Just seeing the way this bo- no man took on squads of storm troopers and took out a shadow guard. I'm just frightened by this, he even has a crimson blade for a saber. Of course being me, i take out my lightsaber. "who are you?" He looks at me. "I'm the guy that just saved your asses. And we need to go. More of them will be on their way. Where is your friend Hera? She should be here, no?" Blood immediately freezes. "How do you know about her?" shrugging his shoulders, hacked your communications. No biggie. so we need to go now. Wake up your hairy Lasat friend." Taking out an E-11 and walking up to his tower.

"sabine, be cautious with him. i dont trust him." She's looking at me weirdly. "Why don't you trust him? He just saved us back there." "There's an interference in the force and we meet this guy? Thats no coincidence." "i guess." Walking over to Zeb, "Hey big guy, wake up." Slapping his face gently. "wake up, you're not dead." _Ugh, well pannacakes doesn't hurt to try._ "oh Zeb, Here's here with pannacakes." His eyes immediately widen up. "Where is she Kanan??" "She's not here yet. But she will be." _Doesn't he look pissed for me lying oh well._ "Zeb get up, someone is allowing us to stay in their home while Hera gets here." Now an annoyed Zeb is awake. _Thats just great._ "How far to the house Kanan?" "you're leaning on it." Looking behind him. "The tower is his home?" Nodding my head. Turning around to get Sabine. Only to notice her gone. _She must've went with that guy._ "come on Zeb, Sabine is already with him in the tower. Let's go." "Alright fine." _Up the tower we go._

 **Sabine's Pov**

Telling me to be cautious when i already know that? The fact he took them all on and without a single scratch on him scares me. "So you live in the tower? why?" Seeing a set of imperial storm trooper helmets and even a Death Watch helmet. "Going for the Death Watch helmet i hear a pop. And a certain dark saber on the back of my neck. "Going for the death watch helmet?"

"well yeah it belongs to my people!" Looking irratated, "It belongs to me as it was my first kill!.. i spoke too much, you will not touch that helmet." Looking around the room while he puts his weapons and armor down. See a red color mandalorian armor. My blood stops as i notice the insignias on the armor. "you're a mandolorian... from c-c-clan Bridger..." stepping back slowly, "adopted into clan F-f-fett." Watching him touch his armor and sighing. "yes i am of clan bridger and adopted in Clan fett. I'm guessing you want a story?"nodding my head once. "Alright then fine."

 _Flashbacks_

 **A grey house**

 _I was born on Mandalore. I was still in Clan Bridger at the time. My Mother and Father loved me. The rest of my family hated me. At the age of 7, my parents were home showing me different blasters and which one i would get to choose. The front door was blown to pieces. I saw Death Watch and white armored mandolorians burst through the door. My parents were shooting at them._ _Grabbing a dual pistols i shooted at them. Missing every shoot except for one. One shot hit their leader. She fell dead. The Death Watch white mandolorians overwhelmed us and we surrendered. They proceeded and shot my mother. And then my father. They shot me as well. I was wearing my armor. It took most of the blast and was left with a bruise. Waking up a few hours later i grieved for my parents, and headed to where all of Clan Bridger resided. They didn't let me in. Saying i was an abomination and disgrace to the clan. Going home i went to my the Holo table and decided to open a game, instead of a game it was a recorded message. " **Son if you're hearing this, it means we're when you're young. We died fighting against the empire from hurting Mandalore but we failed. Head to Clan Fetts, they'll take you in. Blan Bridger won't let you in cause of your heritage. You aren't just Mandalorian son, you're a force user too. Hopefully you'll be a Jedi. Your mother is a Jedi. I'm all mandalorian. Our clan hates Jedi. So they won't take you in. Go to Clan Fett. The directions are here. Head to them and you'll be safe. We love you son."** I did exactly like i was told. Went to the Fetts and they welcomed me like their own son. For years they trained me. I becames an explosives expert, a master of sword, an excellent marksman in a assortment of blasters and a good builder under their tutelage. I went on missions with them since they trained me to be a bounty hunter and a mercenary. One day when i was 14. Empire attacked the house. A mission had gone wrong. And we knew it was a matter of time. We fought them till out dying breaths. Out of the 26 family members in clan Fett, only 7 of us escaped. We were shot out of space after we left hyperspace and we landed here on lothal. Everyone in the crash died, except for me. _

_Flashback ends_ Since then I've taken contracts for hire, stealing and fighting for my life here. Any questions." Nodding my head. "how did you get the dark saber?" Sighing and saying, "a man by the name of maul came for some resources to trade. He wanted the saber parts i had and told him no. He fought against me and lost. Turns out he was Mand'alor. Since i won in the fight, I'm the new Mand'alor." Eyes widening in realization that he's my lord. Bowing down, "my lord." "i dont like power Sabine. Now rise."

 **Ezra's Pov** Looking behind me, "hello kanan, Zeb." "whats your name kid?" "Names Ezra mate." Seeing the Lasat annoyed. "You guys want to eat?" "Got pannacakes?" Thinking a bit. "yep." Going to the kitchen and bringing some pannacakes. Over hearing some of their conversation. "Kanan he should come with us, he has lots of skills that can help us." "we'd have to talk to Hera." "kanan he's Mand'alor." Kanan gasps. "How? He's so young." "Sabine whats so important of being Mand'alor?" "Zeb, he can command all Mandalorians. meaning every mandalorian in the galaxy must obey him. He is the law itself. The dark saber he possesses shows he is Mand'alor. No mandalorian can't deny his order."

Deciding to make myself known. "Sabine is right. I rule over ALL mandalorians. None of them can deny me." Kanan decided to speak, "does anyone know you're Mand'alor?" "yes, around 400 warriors know this." sabine spoke. "would you like ti join our rebel crew against the empire?" Thinking hard _. I can use this as my advantage to hurt the empire, vengeance on Death watch and those white mandolorians._ "I'll join your crew Sabine. When does your friend get here?" "She's outside. shall we go?" Heading to the armory and packing my mandalorian armor and bounty hunter armor and gear. "Okay. im good now." Getting inside the ship they call the Ghost. "Kanan we got a new mission." _that must be hera, she's a twi'lek._ "whats the mission Hera?" "we need to get the wookies from a empire prisoner shuttle thats taking them." "Alright then, Hera this is Ezra he saved us from the empire." "Nice to meet you Hera." "You got your stuff?" Holding out a suit case. "This is it. When do we get to the imperial transport?" "In 5 hours." _This is gonna be fun._

 **Thats chapter** **3 done. ill post up chapter 4 in a few hours. like always leave your comments and thoughts**


	5. the trap

Story takes place when Ezra meets the Ghost Crew for the first time. And he has quite a number of suprises. I don't own star wars rebels or any of its characters.

 **No one's Pov**

Aboard the Ghost crew the team were getting ready for the mission to procure and free the wookies from an imperial prison transport. Sabine getting her weapons and armor ready, Zeb getting his bo rifle set, Kanan meditating, Hera getting the ship ready for exiting hyper space along with chopper, and Ezra getting himself equipped. Sabine knocking on Ezra's door. **_(Ezra has his own room)_** Ezra inviting sabine in the room, "come in. So what does the Mighty mandalorian need?" Rolling her eyes at his antics. "need to ask you something about the mandalorians that you have loyal to you." Ezra shrugging his shoulders, "sure."

 **Sabine's Pov**

"Do you have a Clan wren under your command?" Ezra looked in deep thought. _How did this guy beat Darth Maul and become Mand'alor?_ His voice stopping my thoughts. "I don't have a Clan Wren under my command. Why do you ask?" "um, no reason. Are you gonna retake mandalore anytime soon?" Without hesitation he answered. "I will retake Mandalore..." The response making me smile. "just not right now." that dropped my smile.

"why won't you take Mandalore back? You have enough warriors, no?" Sighing he responded. "it doesnt matter the numbers of a army. What matters is the strategy and efficiency of everyone working together. Not everyone will agree with me being Mand'alor. Many will oppose. My loyal mandalorians are spreading word about a new Mand'alor. that he will be ready in a years time. So by next year i will have over a few hundred thousand warriors with me. Enough to free Mandalore."

That caught me off guard. _He'll be gone by next year?? I can't lose him._ "wow, you thought this out didnt you?" "Yes i did."

" _Everyone we are approaching the transport. Be ready in 5 mins."_ was heard over the Communications. "Lets go sabine." Seeing him in his armor where it showed his muscles and lean fit body made me feel fuzzy, warm and...turned on?

"Sabine! lets go Kanan is waiting." shaking my head. "oh right."

"Okay guys sabine, chopper i want you two to deactivate the artificial gravity. Zeb, and Ezra you'll help me free the wookies. Everyone know what to do?"

A chorus of yes and understood went out. "We ready Hera?" "You guys are Green. Go!"

Hopping off the ghost and onto the platform. Running with chopper to the gravity room. Planting a miracle on the door. _Okay, 1...2...3!_ **BOOM!** Looking at the door and a few bucket heads on the ground. "Way too much power in that miracle."

Seeing as there were storm troopers left. Pulling out my westars and started shooting them. _They're putting more of a challenge now!_ Finishing the last of them. "Heres a present bucket heads!" Throwing a miracle at them. **BOOM!** _ugh, body parts._ "Kanan im at the control center. Turning off the gravity now. " ** _Alright sabine. Head back to the ghost."_** "copy that. Over and out." Flicking some switches and gravity is off. "Chopper activate the auto turrents to take out any imperial fighters that may come after us." _Warp, Warp, warp._ "i know kanan didnt say anything about that. but do it."

 _Wamp wamp wamp._ "Good job chopper. Now lets head to the Ghost." Running down corridors with a astromech and gunning down a few bucket heads. **_Rawr!_** "Chopper look ahead! Its the others with the wookies!" My face fell so fast. Two shadow guards and a third red light saber wielding man, but he has a double sided saber. _Who is that?_

"Sabine get into the Ghost with Zeb. We'll hold them off!" Kanan keeps blocking the shadow guards strikes. Ezra fighting the unknown man. Ezra is loosing badly. The man is a far superior adversary for Ezra. "Kanan we need to go." Kanan kicks one of them in the face sending him flying. and punches the other one and slices him in the chest. "on it. Ezra lets go." Ezra is kicked to the ground. "Foolish boy, did you think you could beat me? I have slaughtered Jedi masters and padawans and dark force users. You think you can beat me?" Grunting from exhaustion. "i can!" Slashing at the man and stabbing at speeds unknown.

One second he's winning and the next Ezra has a red saber coming out his back. "Foolish boy." Throwing Ezra to a pair of shadow troopers. "take him away! ill deal with the rest." Kanan grabbing my arm, "we need to go." Following kanan to the ghost. Zeb giving us covering fire. Entering the Ghost. "Hera take off!" In a few seconds we were in hyperspace with the wookies. "Kanan what happened out there! Where's Ezra?" Everyone's face looks somber. "it was a trap. They allowed us to take the wookies. In exchange for a better prize. Ezra and me. On our way out three men in black armor came out along with dozens of shadow troopers. They wanted us to take the wookies."

Feeling tears come out my eyes. _He's gone and I'm crying. Why do i feel this?_ "Now what Kanan?" "We'll look for him. First we drop off the wookies on Kashykk. then get some leads for Ezra.

 **There is chapter** **4, thanks** **for waiting. i didnt have wi-fi yesterday so i couldnt post this one up. hope you enjoy this. as always comment below for ideas**


	6. torture and authors note

Story takes place when Ezra meets the Ghost Crew for the first time. And he has quite a number of suprises. I don't own star wars rebels or any of its characters.

 **Ezra's Pov**

 _W_ _ell this couldn't have gone better_

All i had to do was help Kanan and Zeb get thos wookies out of here. But no! A inquisitor had to ruin this. Didn't he. Or is it a girl?

The door to my cell opens and its the inquisitor.

"Hiya oldie!" Trying to sit up is hard considering i have a lightsaber wound from my back. "You didn't break your back earlier right?"

Chuckling slightly and feeling pressure on my throat ever so slightly.

"So you into that kinky stuff? Choking people?" My face goes to the right as i feel my cheek hurt.

"SILENCE YOU PITIFUL, PATHETIC PUNK! "

Feeling his aura glow darker and feeling balsy.

"Wow, you like bdsm? You dirty talker?" Biting my lip just not to laugh.

Seeing him grab his lightsaber and slashing all over the cell until there is barley a spot that he didn't slice.

"You know... i know a great therapist for your anger, I can call hi- FUCK!" He stabbed my leg!

"You dick! I was helpin-" Feeling my throat constrict further. "Shit!"

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU PATHETIC MANDOLORIAN LOTHRAT!" Breathing heavily, "ill give you pain you'll never forget!"

Injecting into my heart a red liquid. "What this will do to you is relive every mental and emotional pain you've experienced.

"Is that all? Thats a pathetic meth-argh!"

Feeling all the anguish and hurt from years alone and the deaths of my family.

Memories came flooding towards me. The death of every family member.

Seeing them die in various ways. Some were blown up, shot down from their fighters, some were stabbed to death.

"MAKE IT STOP!" crying out in pain.

"Now how about another dose but this will make you feel all the physical pain again like if it was fresh."

Feeling another time a needle go into my heart. The inquisitor touched a scar on my hip and i cry out in pain.

Remembering that was from my first wound and i was shot. "ARGH! You son of a bitch! Is that all you got!" should've kept my mouth shut.

Punching me in the back i relive that memory. Getting sliced in the back by the Zabrak Maul.

"Hahaha, enjoying this Bridger? Or is it Fett?"

"Screw you!"

Punching my in the stomach, remembering the pain from being slammed into a imperial prison transport.

"when i get out if this...i will kill you slowly!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Punching me in various places on my body. Feeling each place hurt more and more.

Seeing stars in clouding my vision.

 _Nighty night_

 **Short chapter yes but i wanted to do a torture chapter but no clue how to do it. Ill be updating later today or tomorrow hopefully. as always leave comments and suggestions**


	7. the rescue Pt1

Story takes place when Ezra meets the Ghost Crew for the first time. And he has quite a number of suprises. I don't own star wars rebels or any of its characters.

 **Sabine's pov**

As the last Wookie left the ship all i could think of is getting Ezra back from the imps. as well as figuring out who the man in black and gray armor was.

 _Strangest thing is that he held a double sided lightsaber...and the shadow guard used a pike..._

"Kanan do you know anything about the man Ezra was fighting against?" sighing, "no, nor have i ever seen a man like him in my life in the order and running."

Heading to my room and think about ways getting him back. there's practically no way to get him. He'd be on a star destroyer. Considering his rank in the galaxy if the imperials found out, he'd be very guarded.

 _Eveyone to the holo table, come to the holo table._

Guess the plan will be made right now. Heading to the holo table i see Zeb already there.

"how you holdin up mando?"

"good why?"

Before he can answer hera and kanan come strolling in with chopper in tow.

"Kanan, hera how are we getting Ezra back?"

"we don't know yet Sabine, our fantastic pilot and droid can't find them."

As Hera's eyes narrow she speaks

"well before you let me speak and you spoke in the intercom i was going to tell you that i located him... but you won't like where he's being taken to." A few moments of silence went by but it felt like hours.

"He's being transfered to imperial city."

My heart froze as she said that...if its imperial city..."he's going to be executed... won't he?" Hera looking down sadly is all i needed to know. "Yes, he will be executed in front of the senate for treason against the empire." All hope was lost at that point

"They're not on their way to Coruscant, right?" Hera smiled sadly again. "They will be in another 6 hours." "Then we need to go Hera, we can get to them in time...we can..."

"no we can't Sabine, not in time. By the time we get there they'll getting ready to go and they'll leave with you guys in."

Looking down in sadness. "Then we better get going as fast as we can then Hera." sighing once more.

"Fine. Chopper prepare for light speed and set course for Hoth. Thats the current Star Destroyer he's on." Looking at us, "Okay, whats the plan love?"

"we post as a deliverer for the star destroyer. zeb and sabine will plant miracles around a few floors while looking for Ezra. Chopper will hack a near by console to deactivate communications. I'll head to the main reactor core to set it off." Got it? "yeah except." "except what zeb?" "who deals with that dual wielding fellow? He might come after us, and we're not prepared to go against him. it'll be a slaughter house in seconds."

"We'll get to that when the time comes. Okay?" we just replied with okays or yes. "Hera we need you to fly the ghost around until we need evac and sabine we need you to make as many miracles as you can." Easier said than done, since we still have. But might make some with a bigger blast radius.

Heading to my room to make some explosives and thinking about how everything could go wrong. _Ezra,_ _please be okay._

 **Time skip**

Gathering gear in my room, westar dual pistols, miracles, detonators. Corner of my eye i spot something on the ground.

 _Ezra's vibro blade_

Picking the handle and activating. "It's so... light." Slashing it downward the movement is a blur.

 _Whoa_

Turning the blade off and hooking it to my belt. Heading off to the cargo bay. "Kanan, are we almost there?"

"Yeah and ahead of schedule. We have an hour to get him out."

 _We're approaching the star destroyer, get ready!_

Holding onto my pistols hard enough for my knuckles to be white. Hearing the ship jump out of hyperspace. Looking out the window, eight tie fighters come into view.

 _Oh sithspit._ Change of plans, chopper man the turrets automatically, stay here and help Hera!" Kanan says as he gets his blaster out.

 _We got one shot on my count, you three jump!_ Seeing through the window the ghost lands in the docking bay of thedestroyer and the cargo bays door opens.

 _Jump! The light is green!_ Jumping out and all three of us firing at storm troopers. _BAM BAM BAM. Three down. Just dozens more to go._

"Kanan, forget the original plan. We find Ezra and we get out now!" Throwing a few miracles to a group of thirty bucket heads with gray armor?

"Kanan these guys actually know how to shoot. Who are these guys?" _Heck i can't shoot some of them, they keep dodging._ "oh no...no, no, no!"

"Boss whats the matter?" Zeb keeps firing.

"We ran into the 501st... this is Vaders legion. The infamous jedi hunter..." Kanan says as he shoots two of them down.

"We need to find Ezra... and fast. The man Ezra faced is weaker to the man who owns this legion..."

 _Stronger than the one Ezra fought? This just turned very ugly._

 **So sorry for the long wait but i did honestly forgot about this story along with the fact school started. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. as always leave a comment down below.**


End file.
